A Very Special Session
by heartfeltnostalgia
Summary: The rules are different than they anticipated, and the more they learn about how a session is supposed to be the more they wonder what's wrong with theirs. Are they doomed to fail and if they win what are the costs? Who will live and die and how will this change them? Mythological Role/Classaspect powers based on personal interpretation.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Micheal Hawthorn and you seem to be lost in your own mind again. What exactly about, who know? You have a sister and parents who you love dearly. You are an old and tender spirit, at least that's what people who haven't spent much time around you think. You mainly keep to yourself and while others like you, they don't really know you. Your have fair skin and hair and are usually wearing a t-shirt and slightly form-fitting jeans, suffice to say your not harsh on the eyes.

What people don't seem to notice from your kind demeanor is that you are a skeptic and subtle manipulator with a heavy dosage of paranoia and inclination to go overboard, especially in defense of yourself and those close to you. You may or may not see subtle threats in likely benign things. You keep this side of yourself veiled under more likable qualities.

Ah, now you remember what you were thinking of, your dreams. You can't recall much detail but smears of purple and bodiless voices from far away. You wanted to scream you were so repulsed but you couldn't get away and they also intrigued you. You lie awake but decide to look outside your window. You see the silver light of the moon reflecting the outside of your neighborhood full of nice cookie cutter houses with many small well-kept lawns and various trees. Funnily enough, you live on Scarlet Haw road similar to your namesake, there are a few of these trees in your neighborhood but more common are the purple leaf plums, beautiful and deep in color they're everywhere in your neighborhood, You love them and right now they're in full bloom.

It's a little early, not yet the beginning of spring, a couple days away from it and your birthday. It is March 18th and in two days spring will officially start and you will turn fifteen. You're not sure how you feel about that.

 **Be The Girl**

That is unspecific there are a lot of girls. But you will accept your role as this particular girl who is nineteen and in the middle of college. It is morning but luckily you don't have to get up for another hour.

 **What is Your Name?**

Who the fuck wants to know? You're not complying with all seeing dipshits.

Your not quite sure what's going through your head but you'll figure it out later. Your feeling so jumbled up lately, a nagging sensation that appears doesn't go away, you decide to go for a morning run since going outside usually helps. Oh god relief, as soon as you reach the bottom floor of your dorm and open the door a beautiful gust of wind hits you. Ah, clarity.

You remember your dreams of gold and clouds with the oddest images on them. You see yourself and some friends. But they're all in weird places and carrying odd things. You see yourself running through tall trees; yellow, red, and orange shivering slightly from the wind that's blowing around the falling leaves. Your boyfriend is crying out in despair about something and is next to your brother? … Who is carrying a staff? Ok then.

You're so curious about what's going on. But that's not important you guess. They're just stupid dreams, right? You decide to let it go, haha not. When have you ever just let something go? Ah, you not really into psychology or over analyzing things but it's something to do. You're doing good in all your classes and having fun hanging out with friends but another little distraction is plenty welcome.

 **Be The Boyfriend**

Sure, you are now the boyfriend.

Your name is Connor Bradley and you're someone's boyfriend. You're thinking of your girlfriend and hoping to see her soon. You guys live little more than an hour's drive away and usually can't see each other on weekdays but make sure to visit every weekend. You enjoy a wide variety of music from classic rock to blues. You even run a radio show a couple days a week for a few hours at your college. You can't wait to see your girlfriend, but you know she's going to visit her brother for his birthday.

You'll go with her back home you decide as you live only twenty minutes away when you're both at home. You'll visit your family and see her. You can't wait to see her bright blue eyes and her brother is a good kid so you might visit at their house for a little while. It's nice that her family is inviting or else things could become awkward. You've never had to deal with an overprotective father or older brother. Though you know her father could take you out if you hurt her. In fact, her whole family could do a number on you but other than her little brother's joking they've never felt the need to say it. At least you've still got a couple inches on her brother.

You wonder why they like you. You mean you're a nice guy and all but it's not quite what you expected. though people sometimes say you're a calming influence. You're easy to joke around with and make people feel at ease. It's surely not true but the thought is nice. You know you think you might text her later. And ask if that's ok, you're sure it is but you don't want to overstep your bounds.

You're grateful nothing big has ever gotten between you. People seemed to give you the benefit of the doubt. You obviously would never hurt her or do anything to lose her. You never realized some things might come off badly or rude. But love was love you guess, and a few ups and downs never did any permanent damage. You couldn't live without her. Her thin blond hair and sweet smile; she was smart and beautiful and understood you. Interested in some of the same goofy and geeky things like your shared love of fantasy and music. God, you are lucky.

Author's Note

I hope if you're reading this you enjoy the story and continue to check up on it. I'm hoping to continue it for a while and get better at writing. Also, any advice is appreciated as well as someone who would who could read my story and give me some feedback. A Beta reader to be specific would be quite helpful to bounce ideas off of and restructure my writing before I post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Lights-The Next Day

 **Awaken**

You have Awoken

Where are you? The purple light and Gothic architecture surprise you. Giant purple buildings surround your tower on all sides. Now that you look down you realize EVERYTHING is purple. Well at least it isn't gold or something, that would be an eyesore. You look down in dismay and wow, even your clothes are purple… and really soft. You guess you don't mind them. But this is just soo weird. Looking up you see blackness, like not a dark blue or dense gray sky. It's just **BLACK.** You suddenly feel weightless and terrified, that looks like fucking space. How are you breathing without an atmosphere!?

After a couple minutes pass you realize you're still breathing and everything is okay. You look around at your room and it's just how you remember it, ceiling fan check, big window check, bed check. Everything seems to be there, but again all varying shades of red. This has got to be the oddest dream.

Come to think again who are you?

What a silly question. Your Adrian Forest, obviously. You have curly dark brown hair and eyes and slightly lighter mocha skin. You like the color red, you used to love it when you were a bit younger. It isn't really important to know but you still enjoy the color. You like nature and can't stand doing nothing. You like seeing movies, talking to friends, or playing games because it's something to do. And you always must be doing something.

You're wondering what is happening? It can't be a dream, it's just too real but you don't feel quite awake. Just a little off… It's probably nothing. Well, you might as well explore this strange new land and for some reason, you step outside and start hovering. Then full on flying. You feel like this should surprise you. It doesn't.

You notice the "people" right away. They seem nice enough at first but they're defiantly not human. All black except for their white marble-like eyes. And covered in a smooth, hard carapace like marble. You're not surprised to find out their called carapacians. Though you are surprised when they don't like you. Shouting and cursing at you when they see. And, are they saying something about a frog? You think you've had enough excitement for now and decide to fly back to your room.

You try to think about what happened before you woke up here. Oh, you remember, it's when you thought about how wrong things were. Something was off with all the clocks. No... not the clocks, something was wrong with TIME.

You remember now. You always had an odd affinity for time. Silly things like knowing when something was, is or would be. People were always so surprised at the last one. But they were just guesses you thought., or silly intuitions. And then visions, sort of. You thought of them like visions but it was more like a feeling or sense. Some kind of innate knowledge. You don't know what. But something was happening and you were going to find out.

Something big you thought, and something terrible. Like the whole world and everything in it was slipping away and becoming insubstantial. People didn't feel real anymore. They were just waiting around until they disappeared and didn't even know it. But there was nothing you could do; is nothing you can do. You hope this is just a terrible dream, that you're wrong. You don't think you are.

 **Be The Bitch**

You're now the bitch, wow how fun. You don't think you deserve this but OK then. It's not like anyone has been there for you anyway. Useless friends leaving after a few comments, like seriously! Just take a joke!

By the way, the "Bitch" has a name, and it's Rachael. You're a bit pasty with long brown hair and light brown eyes. You have glasses and are a bit of a social butterfly. Something about you sort of attracts people. You're sure it's just because of how fantastic you are. You mean who could resist your charm? Your actually a bit frail, probably cause you forget to eat and don't really do much… I mean… you play video games and talk to people online. But physically, not exactly your strong suit.

Anyway, let's get to your strong suit. Getting people to like or think most things in general. Though you naturally attract people they're sometimes boooring. And they get annoyed when you don't pay attention to them and leave. It's not personal but like you actually have a hard time connecting to people. And sometimes lash out… OK, you have a few problems but it's not your fault. Why don't they try harder?

You've noticed that you can manipulate people for a while now. Wait to manipulate? No, just like… suggest. Yeah, that's it. You're pretty good at suggesting stuff… it has always been pretty fun. Also, it makes for great payback. Of course making people feel shitty and useless is OK. Why wouldn't it be? They ARE shitty and useless. Maybe if they were better people they would feel better about themselves. Like honestly they're the terrible ones, Not you!

Ugh, well you're going to be a little nicer right now because you want to play a game. It's called SBURB and it's some sort of Sim's ripoff you guess, but you can play with multiple people online and it'll be fun. Anyway, your friends are suckers for multiplayer games and if you suggest this everyone will be dying to get back in your good graces. Yeah, good luck with that losers.

Anyhow you need to get this show on the road because it comes out in like a couple days. Actually it' Micheal's birthday as well, oh never mind. You'll pre-order him a copy as a present, then he and the others will have to play it. Then people will realize how nice you are and how mean and terrible they've been. Honestly a perfect plan; nothing could go wrong.

 **Tend to Them**

Tend to Who?

What's even going on? Oh, you were all over the place today! You just planned on talking to a friend. Your best friend actually since grade school. You used to be neighbors but now that seems forever ago. Only about three but it feels like longer. After moving away you kept in contact and even visited each other a few times usually over the summer.

She has this cute younger brother who you guys jointly took care of whenever their parents were busy. All three of you were pretty close and considered each other siblings. Their family actually became like a second one and their parents made you know how welcome you always were and how good it was to see you. Slipping in with them was almost as natural as being at home with your mom.

They always felt so secure and homey. Albeit sometimes slightly disorganized. Though you knew secondhand that like everyone else they had their faults and hard times. Paying for Phoebe's college after their mom's health scare was difficult. Though luckily nothing came of it; they had to spend a decent amount of money on checkups and a minor procedure.

Things with your mom had also been a bit stressful. Little financial struggles here and there until your mom was offered a good position as an accountant in Ohio. It was weird moving from Kentucky to Ohio but you got used to it, made some new friends, changed your accent, and it became your new normal. Though you never you never made connections as deep as with Phoebe and the Hawthorns.

Well, you did get a boyfriend Devon. He's probably the best thing about Ohio, a light caramel to your dark mocha. He's got a buzz cut and a strong build but a bit of a goofball personality. You honestly adore him. You guys spend a lot of your time together but while Athens is a nice place there's not much to do but spend time being with him and talking to friends. It's a bit of a smaller city while your not a really adventurous person sometimes you think of more. Or just being able to spend time with the people you want to.

Your mom, Devon, Phoebe, the rest of the Hawthorns, and Connor. You just want that. Is it really that much to ask for? Well soon enough it's going to be summer and you can visit again. Maybe you will even drag Devon along so he can meet them.

Oh fuck, in all this reminiscing you forgot you were going to text Phoebe. Hopefully, she's not too busy with all her work. She's only a few months older than you but it's the difference between the one year and the next putting her in college and you in high school.

Honestly, you don't know what you want to do other than provide some support to your friends. Shits complicated you guess and people are annoying and great and have to be cared for. At least that's what you think. Well, you might sleep now...

Authors Note: Sorry went on vacation and am still not home yet. Chapter updates should be more consistent but can't promise anything until I get back.


End file.
